Luka
by dare121
Summary: Lilly's being abused by her parents, but she doesn't want to admit it. LILEY. This is a songfic to the song 'Luka' performed by Suzanne Vega.


**A/N.: so, another songfic. Hope you like that one as well and thanks for the reviews for the last one. Not much to say about it, just read and enjoy. :) **

**As always, looked over by my awesome best friend.  
**

**Disclaimer: **Noo, I do not own Hannah Montana or the song used in this story. But that's kinda obvious. Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here writing about it. No, this would become reality.

**LUKA**

**SONGFIC ZU SUZANNE VEGA**

_Oneshot_

_**My name is Luka  
I live on the second floor  
I live upstairs from you  
Yes I think you've seen me before**_

-

Miley was walking through the staircase. She was alone, like most of the time anyway. She didn't think about who might possibly creep around in this halls. She was 17 after all and very used to strolling around on her own. Carelessness. That was Miley's constant companion.

And she felt great. She was about to show her dad her A+ in math and after that she wanted to meet up with her friends at their usual café. She was just passing the stairs leading to the second floor, as something struck her as unusual.

Someone sat at the top of the stairs. It was a girl, a blonde. She had a black eye and a split lip. Her arms were resting on her knees and she was staring Miley down with her intense look. Miley stopped dead in her tracks, pressing the books in her arms harder to her chest.

The girl stood, strolled down the stairs and for the first time in weeks Miley was scared and worried about something. This girl looked dangerous. She came to a halt, barely a meter away from Miley, and thrust out her hand for Miley to shake. Miley stared at it.

"My name is Lilly, I live on the second floor, I live upstairs from you.", the brunette wasn't sure as she herself reached out to grab this Lilly's hand. As she did, something happened and she wanted to run away from it. She wanted to kiss Lilly.

She wanted to be close to her. Lilly just looked at her with those deep, hurt eyes and Miley couldn't keep herself from falling into them. "Yes, I think I've seen you before.", Miley nodded slowly and the girl smiled. It was warm and Miley's stomach felt fuzzy.

It didn't quite suit the girl. Such a soft gesture. A smile. It didn't belong to someone who had gotten herself a black eye. Lilly dropped Miley's hand, instead stuffing them into her jeans. She seemed nervous.

"You know... Maybe we could... go out some time. Just, hang out and stuff.", she shrugged her shoulders. Nonchalant again. "I mean, just if you wanted to, of course." She grinned sheepishly and Miley smiled. The brunette nodded awkwardly, leaned forward and slowly, insecurely, kissed the strangers cheek. Lilly blushed.

"Sure, I'd like that."

-

_**If you hear something late at night  
Some kind of trouble. some kind of fight  
Just don't ask me what it was  
Just don't ask me what it was  
Just don't ask me what it was**_

-

Miley was staring at her ceiling. She heard it, so clearly it was scaring her. She heard how something above her broke and how someone screamed. She didn't understand what was said but she knew who's apartment this was. Lilly lived up there. Most of the time on her own.

Miley had only once seen Lilly's parents. They had left their apartment together. School had been out early and Miley figured that was the only reason she had been able to catch them. Since then she had asked herself where these people went, but Lilly hadn't talked about it. Maybe she didn't know herself.

However, Lilly and her became fast friends. Miley more than often spent her free time in Lilly's demolished room, lazing around and staring at her new, strange friend. Lilly's room was really... something else. It wasn't dirty, but every time Miley was in there something else seemed to be broken. And the blonde tomboy would never answer Miley's questions about it.

She just liked to live messy. That's what she always said.

Miley didn't actually believe her. She just couldn't imagine Lilly destroying her belongings, just because she wanted everything messy. It didn't make sense. And then, of course, the screams. The heart-wrenching screams at night and the other times Miley could've sworn she heard something hard and heavy hit the floor.

Miley had wanted to ask Lilly about it, but the girl never told her. Even though Miley herself had a pretty good guess at what was going on up there in the Truscott household. She didn't confront her new friend about it though, in fear of destroying the fragile friendship that had grown between them. But she was worried so deeply. Worried about the girl she knew she was slowly falling in love with.

There was just one golden rule.

Miley couldn't ask her what was wrong. Because every time she asked Lilly about the newest cruel bruise or injury she had, the blonde became defensive and built up a wall around herself and her heart. So Miley stopped asking.

-

_**I think it's 'cause I'm clumsy  
I try not to talk too loud  
Maybe it's because I'm crazy  
I try not to act too proud**_

-

Miley's friends didn't like Lilly.

And when Miley actually saw Lilly at school and wanted to meet up or greet her, they would go on about how much they disliked her and would make rude gestures in Lilly's direction. So Miley spent less and less time with them, she just didn't get along with them anymore. Lilly was something special, why couldn't they see that, too?

Miley resumed to eat lunch with Lilly and in the afternoon, they strolled around town and giggled and joked about Miley's stupid, dumb friends. They didn't have a care in the world. The blonde was so alive and it was effecting Miley greatly. Although she still didn't understand how Lilly always got herself injured.

"I think it's cause I'm clumsy. I always run into something, you know. I trip a lot, too. No biggie.", but once the days came to an end and Lilly and her came near Lilly's apartment, she would become very quiet. Every time. She talked in a low tone and all Miley wanted to do was take her home and hide her under her blanket for the rest of her life.

Miley didn't believe Lilly's fake lies about how clumsy she was. She got hurt far too much for that. And because of how much she cared and worried about her friend, she started the habit of grabbing Lilly's rough, big hand while they strolled through town and talked about all kinds of silly stuff.

"Maybe it's because I'm crazy. Yeah, that must be it. And you're just imagining things.", Lilly laughed and bumped Miley softly into her shoulder. Miley was just so happy while she was with Lilly. So happy, so... whole.

Yes, she really loved Lilly.

-

_**They only hit until you cry  
And after that you don't ask why  
You just don't argue anymore  
You just don't argue anymore  
You just don't argue anymore**_

-

"Oh God, Lilly. You look horrible.", Miley grabbed the bottle of alcohol and put some of it onto a rag. Lilly's lip bled badly and her nose had a nice, big scratch. Her right arm was covered in blood. Miley took off Lilly's shirt and gasped when she saw how blue and purple Lilly's upper body looked. Goodness, the bruises. She softly stroked one of them but the blonde tomboy flinched. "Gosh, sorry."

Lilly's eyes were so red and puffy she looked just like she had been crying for hours on end and Miley hated the thought of anything making her strong Lilly cry. It just didn't feel right.

The brunette kissed Lilly's forehead and gently dabbed the cut on Lilly's nose. She already knew that it burned like hell but she still hated Lilly's loud hiss and how much she was hurting the other girl. But it was necessary, she had to clean Lilly's wounds so they wouldn't infect.

She'd planned on surprising Lilly. Had wanted to visit Lilly before school. The door had only partly been closed, Lilly's parents long gone and the brunette had found Lilly all alone on her bedroom floor. Covered in blood and with fresh tears still clinging onto her red cheeks.

"Baby, who did this to you?", she took Lilly's chin between her thumb and forefinger and inspected her split lip. While wiping the blood away with her rag she thought about how good it would feel to kiss Lilly's pain away. She pushed it aside. This wasn't the time to think about this.

Lilly looked down.

"It's none of your business, so don't ask.", Lilly never talked about it. Miley sighed lowly and wiped almost harshly over the cut on Lilly's nose. The blonde growled and it shot a shiver right down Miley's spine. There was just something so very sexual about Lilly growling like a wild animal. Miley smiled. What mostly concerned her was the blood all over Lilly's arm.

"I'm sorry I'm so nosy.", she rolled her eyes and Lilly chuckled incredulously. "Please, show me your arm." Lilly obeyed almost immediately and raised her limp arm. It seemed like all she was doing today was wiping away Lilly's blood and when she could actually see Lilly's arm again, she noticed the small cuts scattered around randomly. She didn't want to believe that Lilly did this to herself. It just couldn't be.

"Uhh, thanks...", whispered the tomboy, raising her head and timidly looking at Miley, who disinfected her cuts. Miley just smiled widely and Lilly blushed. She was actually turning a deeper shade of red than her blood, if that was possible. The brunette softly kissed her cheek and resumed with her work.

She carefully examined the bruises on Lilly's stomach.

"I'm no expert, but I think they'll fade and there's nothing broken either. But I would appreciate it if you'd go to the hospital.", she slowly knelt before Lilly and gently traced Lilly's abs with her fingers. The blonde trembled tremendously and balled her hands into tight fists. "Did I hurt you again? I'm sorry, Lil."

Lilly stared jittery at her for a second, then cupped Miley's cheeks with her hands and pulled her into a slow, passionate kiss. Miley couldn't believe this was actually happening as she supported herself on Lilly's knees and fell into the other woman's kiss.

Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's neck, not willing to let her go just yet.

-

_**Yes I think I'm okay  
I walked into the door again  
Well, if you ask that's what I'll say  
And it's not your business anyway  
I guess I'd like to be alone  
With nothing broken, nothing thrown**_

-

Miley cautiously knocked on the Truscott's door. She knew Lilly would be home alone, because her parents were out at that time of the day, but she still felt intimidated by them. She had never asked Lilly where they went, when they left their teenage daughter to fend all for herself. She trusted Lilly, even though she didn't trust Lilly's lies about her wounds.

They had been a couple for three weeks now.

She worried deeply about her new girlfriend. Always the wounds, the bruises. Always getting more and more seemingly each day. She just wanted her girlfriend to stop lying, that was all. Why couldn't Lilly be honest with her? Why did she have to hide behind her lies? Why couldn't she just come to Miley for help? The brunette didn't understand it.

The door flew open in front of Miley's face as the beaming face of her tomboyish girlfriend came into view. She didn't waste any time, pulling Miley into the apartment and pressing her up against the now closed again door. Miley's eyes closing instantly, she wrapped her arms securely around Lilly's neck.

Lilly's kisses. Miley was addicted.

The blonde slowly drew away, instead leaning on Miley, their foreheads touching gently. "Hey, babe. I missed you.", she softly wrapped her arms around Miley's waist and lifted her into the air, spinning her around. Miley just laughed, fastening her hold on Lilly's head.

"I missed you too, Lil. But please, put me down again, will ya?", not that the blonde would actually listen to her. No, she seemed to have something else in mind, instead. She grinned mischievously, making her way into her bedroom and sitting down on her bed. The brunette now stood above her tomboy, grinning down at her.

She slowly placed herself on Lilly's lap, once again placing her arms around Lilly's neck. The blonde smirked. Her hands slid over Miley's back as she kissed the brunette's neck, nipped at her pulse point and softly bit her skin. But Miley had something else in mind. She grabbed Lilly's head roughly with both hands and kissed her hard on the mouth, wanting so much more.

Lilly's hands slipped inside Miley's top, scratching her abs and the underside of her ribcage, making the brunette moan involuntarily. Her mouth still fastened on Lilly's, she grabbed handful of the blonde hair she loved so much and pulled her even closer. Lilly pulled softly at Miley's top, the indication that she wanted to make the clothe a memory and Miley didn't hesitate, lifting her hands over her head.

The tomboy kissed down Miley's neck, licking at her collarbones and resumed to take Miley back into her arms, forcing her even closer. Skin on skin made Miley's head spin in circles and she slowly leaned away from Lilly's lean body. The strong upper arms and her smooth hands.

"I love you.", it was the first time she admitted it to the blonde, but Lilly just smiled against her skin, departing from Miley and kissing her again. Pushing Lilly down onto her bed, Miley edged up Lilly's shirt, licking her belly button and drawing a line from her abs to the valley of her breasts.

She froze.

"What's that?", she pulled the shirt entirely over Lilly's head and examined the spot. It seemed to be a bad looking bruise. So many colors, all between blue and violet. Miley stroked the place softly and carefully. "Are you alright? Does it... hurt?" Lilly sat up straight again.

"'Course I'm fine. Miley, come on. It's alright.", Lilly wrapped her arms even more tightly around Miley's waist and pressed them more firmly together, almost desperately. But the purple bruise right under her left breast poked Miley in the eye like a toothpick and now, that she looked more closely at her girlfriend, she noticed how very weird Lilly's nose seemed to sit in her face. So... askew. Like it never had before.

"Lilly, what happened to your nose?", she softly skimmed it with her fingertips, kissing the swollen place and pressing her own forehead against Lilly's. But she didn't answer right away, just clenched her teeth and looked away pointedly. Miley was so very confused. And sad.

"I walked into the door again. No big deal. I didn't pay attention, I'm sorry.", but Miley didn't know if Lilly was apologizing for her clumsiness or for the simple fact, that she lied. Lied every time that Miley asked her.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right? You would.", she wanted to believe that, looked deep into the confusing but fascinating, turquoise eyes. She saw the doubts, the fear. And she wanted to relieve Lilly of them, but knew she couldn't.

"Yes, of course I would. Miley, I'm fine. You don't always have to be so tense around me. God, I'm a little clumsy, big deal. I trip and I fall, it's natural that I get hurt in the process. Please, stop worrying. I beg you.", she kissed her on the mouth again and smiled reassuringly. But Miley didn't believe her. And she didn't know how long she'd listen to Lilly's transparent lies.

-

_**Just don't ask me how I am**_

_**Just don't ask me how I am**_

_**Just don't ask me how I am**_

-

"Miley, will you stop already?! Look, just... Just leave me alone!", Miley wrapped her arms around herself in a protective fashion, watching Lilly with hurt. Over and over again, the blonde tomboy just pushed her away and Miley didn't know what to do anymore. Lilly's eye was black. Again.

"I'm just worried about you, Lilly! I want to help you, why won't you let me help you?", the brunette's words made Lilly slump backwards, sitting on her bed and burying her head in her hands. She didn't want to face Miley again, but this time Miley wouldn't just take no for an answer. She wanted the truth.

"What the fuck, Miley! Can't you drop it? Miley, I don't _want_ to talk about it, why can't you just accept that and move on?!", Lilly's parents were long gone. They were always gone. Miley didn't even know when they were home. Just at night, it seemed. The only time of the day Miley could hear them.

"Lilly, I love you, can't you understand _that_? I just want to help you! Please, let me help you... let me make it better.", sometimes she just had to ask herself who that girl sitting right in front of her really was. Lilly was so many personalities at once. So many different feelings.

And Miley's carelessness was long gone since she had started worrying about her girlfriend.

"Just don't ask me how I am, okay? I'm fine. Listen to me very carefully, maybe repeating it might help, okay?! Lilly. Is. _Fine_!", she stood, walking around her room, walking to random places which now, that Miley focused on them, seemed even more dirty and broken than they had been the last time she had been here. Miley knew what that meant, she knew it. But she couldn't say it. The thought was too horrible to say out loud.

"Please, Lilly, you're not fine! Please...", she slowly crossed the the space between them, laying her hand on Lilly's upper arm, turning her around. So much desperation in these two eyes. And a longing to finally let go and tell. But she wouldn't, because these were her parents. And she loved them, despite everything they did or had done. Or would do.

"Can't you just explain it to me? I'm here for you, Lil. I'll always be here for you. Forever.", Miley rested her head on Lilly's usually so strong shoulder but this time it started to tremble. The brunette wrapped her arms around Lilly, pulling her tightly against her, not letting go. "I love you."

"You wouldn't understand.", Lilly pulled out of Miley's grasp, stopping at her window. It was dirty and looked like someone had tried to wash something away, but it had stuck. Like some kind of... red, but more brown. Just a weak husk of what it used to be. Blood. For sure. Miley shuddered at the thought, gripping Lilly's hand again and sliding her fingers through the tomboy's.

Miley's left hand crept to the blonde's cheek, turning her head away from her window and in Miley's direction. And Miley kissed her, because she just couldn't stay away from her any longer. She needed Lilly and she hoped that Lilly needed her just as much. She could only hope, because Lilly had never told her with her words.

"Tell me what's going on. Tell me what's happening to you.", Lilly's eyes were shut tightly and she clenched her teeth and breathed through her nose, her nostrils flaring. Apparently in deep thought. And a glimmer of hope flickered in Miley's heart. But then Lilly pushed her away again and stalked to her door.

And Miley could hear the walls slam down and she listened to the rattling of the chains as they slithered around Lilly's heart again, shutting her out. Aeay from Miley's helpful hand.

Lilly ground her teeth.

"Maybe it's better, if you just go. And if you... don't come back.", Miley's eyes widened slightly. And she stared. Tears sprung to her eyes, but Lilly didn't so much as look at her. No, her eyes were closed tightly as she opened the door to her room. And Miley stumbled forwards.

Her hand found Lilly's cheek, stroking it softly before Miley rose to her tiptoes, engaging her Lilly in one long, last kiss. The tears were pooling out of the brunette's eyes now, wetting her cheeks and falling on Lilly's face and her heart longed for relieve and her head longed to scream at Lilly, to make her understand. Make her see, make her explain.

But neither her heart nor her head could help her in a situation such as this one.

Lilly walked Miley to her door and watched her walk away. She was leaning on the door frame, looking after her with sad eyes. And just before Miley was out of sight, she called after her. Not very loud, but indifferently definite. "Just don't ask me how I am."

-

_**My name is Luka  
I live on the second floor  
I live upstairs from you  
Yes I think you've seen me before**_

-

Miley was staring at her hands. Three weeks without Lilly, three weeks without her beautiful ex-girlfriend. She felt horrible, but at least her old friends were happy about their fight. They were happy that Miley no longer associated with _that tramp_. But Miley missed Lilly. She missed her kisses, their long talks, her big hugs.

She missed everything about her. And she didn't know how long she'd be able to live without her ex. Of course she still heard the loud noises coming from upstairs. The loud words, the silent screams. And they were becoming more frequent. But Miley couldn't ask Lilly about it anymore.

Hovering over her notebook she sat on the first step that belonged to the stairs leading to the second floor. She was there a lot. Maybe she waited for Lilly, she didn't know. But she waited. And waited. And was disappointed every time. And today didn't seem the day to change that fact. She wouldn't be lucky today, she could feel it.

The brunette stood and stretched, letting her little notebook fall to the floor, before picking it up again. She'd changed it into her songbook. So many new songs, so many new feelings and expressions she had gained. And she was working so much on them, so much free time spent alone. She missed Lilly so much. Too much.

She risked to be disappointed once again, lifting her head and looking at the top of the stairs. And was surprised at what she found. Because there she was. There stood Lilly.

And everything was back like it was. The very beginning. Miley's eyes scanned Lilly's torn face. Skimmed over the cut on her left cheek, the black eye and the turquoise eyes, watching Miley. Lilly's hands were balled into tight fists as she just stood there.

And Miley missed Lilly so much.

Her songbook hit the floor as she ran up the stairs to get to her Lilly. She stumbled forwards, directly into her girlfriends waiting arms and buried her face in Lilly's neck. The blonde didn't hesitate, just pressing her cheek against the top of Miley's hair and tightened her grip, draping her arms protectively around Miley's back.

"My name is Lilly, I live on the second floor. I live upstairs from you.", Lilly's voice shook as she kissed Miley's cheek, which were now stained with little droplets and the brunette chuckled through her tears. Lilly's gaze was so soft, so warm and so familiar. And the brunette never wanted to let go.

"Kiss me.", said Miley and Lilly smiled softly.

"Miley, that's not what you're supposed to say.", the brunette girl only shrugged, grabbing Lilly's face with both her hands and kissing her right on the mouth. She tilted her head to the side, pressing her body against her ex-girlfriend tightly. To feel Lilly's gentle lips again. She fisted her hands in Lilly's hair.

"I should have done that the moment I laid eyes on you.", and she kissed her tomboy again and gently slid her index finger up and down the brutal new cut, caressing it. She knew she'd be worried again, but she couldn't care less. Lilly was with her again. She couldn't be happier, even if she tried.

Lilly was a little out of breath, but she seemed content nonetheless.

"How in the world did I survive three weeks without you?", said the grinning blonde, smoothing her hands up and down Miley's back, moving her mouth to whisper the rest of her sentence in Miley's suddenly oversensitive ear. "You're the only thing in my life worth living for. Without you, I don't know what I'd do." Miley's hands trembled.

"I love you Lilly, I love you so much.", but the receiver of her undying love stopped Miley's admission with a searing kiss and maybe Miley would have found it strange to kiss her girlfriend in the hallway, where everybody else that cared enough to actually look their way would see, could watch them... but she didn't care. Not right now, not in this perfect moment.

"Be mine, Miley. I need you. All of you.", her seductive voice sent a wave of shudders down Miley's spine. The brunette knew what Lilly was talking about, what she was suggesting. But she didn't know if she wanted to make love to Lilly yet. Yes, she was madly in love with her, but the blonde tomboy had never said such a thing to _her_. She couldn't be all to sure about her feelings- "I love you, Miley Ray Stewart."

Miley's heart thumped wildly in her chest. And all of sudden the prospect of being with Lilly in the most intimate way she could possibly think of, wasn't all that scary anymore. And as she gave Lilly everything she had – the most precious think she could give her – she knew, she was doing the right thing.

And she had no regrets.

-

_**If you hear something late at night  
Some kind of trouble. some kind of fight  
Just don't ask me what it was  
Just don't ask me what it was  
Just don't ask me what it was**_

-

They had both redressed after their love making, lying contently in Lilly's bed. Wrapped up in each others bodies. Miley on her back, her arms tucked under head and Lilly on her side, her fingers drawing circles on Miley's stomach, her other hand propped up under her head.

Her smile was blissful. Happy.

Raising her hand, Miley stroked Lilly's cut with her index finger. It seemed so deep, so... painful, but Lilly kept a straight face. She just dreamily proceeded to caress Miley's stomach, instead opting to kiss the tip of Miley's finger. Miley smiled shyly.

The tomboy leaned forward, kissing Miley softly on the mouth.

"I love you, I've missed you so much.", whispered Lilly against Miley's lips and her heart swelled hearing these words. She loved Lilly. So very much. More than anything else in the entire world. And she would love her forever, she knew that.

"Why, thank you. I missed you, too. How could you ever throw me out of your house?", now Miley herself propped herself up on her side, burying herself in Lilly's warm, secure body. The blonde draped her arm around Miley's waist, kissing the crown of her brunette head and said girl sighed in satisfaction and snuggled under Lilly's chin. "We both already knew you'd come back to me. It was just a matter of time."

"Guess I'm guilty.", the brunette smiled at the feeling of Lilly's hand stroking her side. She loved her little caresses. "But you know why I had to make you leave. You just weren't supposed to ask, babe."

Miley pushed herself into a sitting position.

"I was worried, sue me. And I'm still worried, you know. You've got _another_ black eye and that cut looks really bad. I just want... I hate seeing you in pain. I love you.", she stared at the fingers in her lap, listening to Lilly making rustling sounds on the sheets as she moved on the bed.

"Look, it's really cute how you're so concerned about me, but you can't change it. Things just happen and I don't want you to worry your cute, little head about it. I'm fine. Really.", obviously a lie. Lilly was everything but fine, but Miley didn't want to dwell on it any longer. She nodded slowly.

And Lilly kissed her.

Lilly's bedroom door opened with such ferocity, that Miley flinched. Pulling away from each other immediately, their heads turned to the source of the loud noise. Miley had never seen Mr. Truscott like this. He was breathing heavily, an apparently empty bottle in his hand that glistened in the sinking sun filtering through Lilly's window. He ground his teeth in anger.

And then everything happened too fast for Miley to comprehend. He stomped to Lilly so fast, raising his bottle and Miley wanted to protect the blonde, because she now knew for sure, what Mr. and Mrs. Truscott did with Lilly almost every night, but she couldn't do a damn thing. Lilly pushed Miley from her bed and the brunette landed on the ground with a dull thud.

She just heard a loud crack and a crunch and when she looked back up to the bed, Lilly was bleeding out of mouth and nose. Mr. Truscott was standing above her, the bottle still raised and as he proceeded to beat his teenage daughter with it, Miley lost it. Tears blurred her vision, as the man grabbed Lilly's collar and raised the bottle again, that had a big crack already. It would surely break in a matter of seconds once it met Lilly's face again.

It wasn't at all a surprise, that Lilly's cuts were always so deep. This one had opened up again and blood oozed out of Lilly's face in so many places. So much blood. Miley stood up with shaking legs and hesitated. But only for a second.

Lilly.

She grabbed the man's neck from behind and pulled. But he didn't just let go of Lilly, he pushed her to the ground, letting her collide with the nightstand. There she cowered, blood seeping on the ground as he kept on hitting and kicking his daughter.

Miley's grip tightened around him and Mr. Truscott struggled, craving air, but Miley didn't let go. The blonde man, the man that looked so much like Lilly, stepped on the tomboy's fingers and a nauseating crunching sound filled the room. Tears pooled out of Miley's scared eyes. She pulled and tore at the man, bringing him farther away from the blonde girl on the floor, whose eyes were unfocused, staring straight ahead. She was knocked out old.

At least Miley hoped she was.

She had been to more than enough self defense classes. Grabbing Mr. Truscott's arms, which were flying uncoordinated through the air because of his drunkenness, she kicked his back. The man howled in pain, falling to his knees and Miley kicked his face with all her might.

He fell just like his daughter had, but Miley didn't pay any attention to him. She just fumbled with her pocket. She needed her cell phone, she needed her cell phone, an ambulance, the police. Miley ran to Lilly, as she finally pulled the cell phone out of her pants and had called everyone she deemed needed right now.

She fell to her knees, looking at her fallen love. She didn't know exactly what was wrong with her, but at least she was breathing and her heart was still beating. She braced herself, than picked Lilly up bridal style and carried her through the apartment. She didn't know where Lilly's mother was, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get Lilly out of there as soon as possible.

Her knees wobbled, but she never halted, not even on the stairs. She bumped the bell to her own apartment with her shoulder and carried on bringing Lilly outside. She was almost around the corner when her dad finally stuck his head through the door. He followed Miley without a question. Outside, in the pouring rain.

Miley just prayed. She prayed. Her Lilly needed to live.

-

_**They only hit until you cry  
And after that you don't ask why  
You just don't argue anymore  
You just don't argue anymore  
You just don't argue anymore**_

-

Miley's finger stroked Lilly's still hand over and over again. The one hand that her father didn't smash into a thousand pieces. Lilly's left hand had been broken several times, the cut on her cheek was even deeper than before and Lilly's lip was once again split open and bloody.

Sure, she was breathing all on her own, but the tubes attached to her showed Miley in a shocking way, how badly her girlfriend was really hurt. It had been three hours, three hours of waiting and hoping. Three hours next to the unconscious blonde, pleading her to wake up. She didn't though, but Miley knew that was because of the medication Lilly had received.

So many scars and so much pain. Miley should've been acting sooner, she felt terrible. She had known what was going on, had guessed. She had listened to Lilly thousands of times, screaming for help. Tears gathered in her eyes, making her vision blurry and she sobbed quietly at Lilly's side.

Lilly had ended in the hospital. She could have died.

The hand twitched in Miley's and the brunette raised her head, watching in awe and with great relieve, as Lilly's eyebrows quivered. But her eyes didn't open yet. And Miley stood from her chair, placing her hand on Lilly's good cheek, stroking softly. The blonde clenched her teeth.

"Lil, Lilly... can you hear me? Are you awake?", caressing Lilly's forehead with her lips she didn't even try to contain the tears anymore. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Lilly's eyes fluttered, then opened and she showed Miley a soft smile. Opening her mouth to speak her voice shook and sounded scratchy.

"It's not... your fault, love.", but that wasn't true. It was Miley's fault and she knew it. She should have contacted the police, should have told her father, but she didn't. She had just stood there, watching as Lilly was being abused by her horrible parents. And she couldn't forgive herself.

And as she wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck and held her as close as she could without hurting her, she promised herself. Lilly would never hurt again.

-

**So, did you like it? :) Thanks for taking your time reading it. Have a good day/night/evening/afternoon/morning. Wherever you are :)**

**Hugs and kisses and stuff :D  
**


End file.
